Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Flashfur (MC) blech... this didn't turn out as well as I would have hoped. She is going to be one of the main characters in Flashfur and Cloudy.--''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 22:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Very nice! Blur the stripes and make the pad less bright. 01:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Yes, darken the paw and the nose a bit too. 07:44, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Okay, seriously, is there a chart or something that can help me with pinks? and I tried blurring them, but Pixlr wouldn't let me blurr them anymore than I already had. (I also tried smudging but it didn't help much) if they still need to be blurred, does anyone have GIMP who could blurr it more?''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 04:44, March 26, 2012 (UTC) The stripes are fine. Pink = Practice. I think there is a chart on WW, but try c05c5c for a hex. Or just screw pink and go for grey. 16:58, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading and make the pawpink less neon. 17:47, March 30, 2012 (UTC) reuploaded the changes don't seem to be showing. anyway, once they do start showing, I think the pink might be a little dark.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 23:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Pad looks better. Blur the shading a little. 20:36, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 09:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Spottedshine (MC) '' '' I hope you like her! ~Shadewhisker1~ Beautiful! Blur the scar and make it less red and neon. Fixed size. (I think that's the right size...) 16:45, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Shade, you have been asked before. Please link your siggy. 19:02, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Leopard, you are the master of scars...so should the scar on the sides of the eye be more pinkish? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 00:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) They look like they are fresh, so they're ok. Lovely! 17:40, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded.'' ~Shadewhisker1~'' Make the nose either pink or grey please. It looks in the middle at the minute. 07:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Shade, please make a proper siggy. 10:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Help me with my siggie, plz? ''Shadewhisker1'' ''there are scars next to the eye? I couln't even see them!''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 03:59, March 25, 2012 (UTC) There are. If you click the little image, then you see a fullsize image that you can see properly. Shade, I'll message you. 09:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 09:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Millie, I'm not working on tihs because there was no comments in days, okay? '~Shadewhisker1~ There's no need to be rude. 16:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Rainfur (W) Hope you like her! Whisker No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? The size needs to be smaller, and blur the paws and muzzle more. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 03:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) No, in future, please FIX THE SIZE YOURSELF. I am going to start declining the charart of people who don't understand the rules. Which for this would be a shame, it is a nice charart. 09:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I am not going to do another charat until I figure out how to re-size them. Whisker No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? 1. Fix. The. Sig. 2. It is LOUD AND CLEAR, STEP BY STEP at the top of the page. T.T 18:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) It's quite simple, Shadewhisker. But anyways, blur where the white meets the gray, blur and smooth out the shading, and blur the dapples a bit. 01:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing It's very pretty. Blur where the white meets grey and fix the sig. Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 17:03, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay. And uh, Skyflight, yes make me a sig., I'll ask you to make it tomorrow Whisker No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? Pigeonpaw (A) Back up he goes. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 07:03, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Lovely. Lighten the shading on the shoulder. 09:19, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading on the back right leg. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 22:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) one paw seems way brighter than the rest, along with the ear closest to us and the muzzle. Also, the leg that is all white, there is a little bit of it on the other side of the leg that's still brown. Unless there is a patch of brown on the other side of the leg, then that doesn't make sense.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 04:29, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 07:23, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading. 17:48, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why I just thought of Gale when I saw Pigeonpaw :P Beautiful. 19:17, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 05:22, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Blur where the white meets the brown on the ear. 13:28, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 23:06, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Snowfire (Ki) Okay, I couldn't stay away from chararting. xD. No highlights on this, and I don't want to define the shading too much or else you won't be able to tell it from the dark streaks. Comments. 01:11, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Darken the nose. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 02:18, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful! The eyes seem to have an unnatural color, but it might just be my computer because the brightness settings on my computer are going wacko. you don't really have to fix them unless someone else agrees with me.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 04:26, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Nice! 16:58, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm not seeing anything wrong with the eyes...anyone else see anything wrong? 00:55, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing No, not at all. Well, I see nothing wrong with this except for the nose thing. 19:16, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I will get that fixed asap. 20:35, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Deadcat (W) The eyes are suppose to be red. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 07:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) awww! So cute! how could those meanie warriors be afraid of her? :( No comments.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 08:03, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Blur the markings. 16:57, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) XD Attractive name! 19:15, March 30, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 23:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Fallowstorm (Q+K) From Bravery and Sacrifice: Series 1 Book 1 [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 07:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful! I especially like the tortiseshell kits. blur the stripes in the tabby patches a bit more.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 07:20, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 07:54, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Blur the tabby patches a little. 16:46, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:30, March 28, 2012 (UTC) A little bit more, Splash. 19:14, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 05:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Blur where the gray meets the black on her head/neck. And lighten the shading on her head a bit. 20:44, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 23:01, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Cloud (Um..no rank available?) Went overboard on color xD 16:40, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Fix the eyes and nose plz? Whisker No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? Lovely! 16:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) oh. my. starclan. *Runs to the pet store to try and find a cat this awesome*''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 23:54, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I WANT A CLOUD. Oh wait... I have a cat called Cloud... but not as awesomely coloured as this. Yes, add nose colour and fill in some of the white bits. Is there no eye colour or is that just a very pale grey? Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 04:40, March 27, 2012 (UTC) reuploaded 17:15, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Wow :O This is amazing. 00:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Alice This is Alice. She's going to be a new character in a new discovery. 16:40, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Nose pink? Either pinken or something XD 16:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Is there supposed to be an aura? Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 18:04, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I think it looks fine and yes. 14:35, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Very nice. The nose pink needs a tad darkening, but that's all, really. 00:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hydrogen (L) Your argument is invalid. A) Trust me. He IS part transparent. B) He is meant to be purple. Go read it, or go away. Either option is applicable. 17:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Woah, that is very 'purple! But wasn't there a rule that we weren't aloud to do abnormal color cats? If I'm wrong then lighten the shading. 17:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I point your eyes to part B) of my statement. 17:35, March 26, 2012 (UTC) may I direct your eyes to Ladybug(KP) above? There is a very clear comment saying that it should be declined becuse of unnatural pelt color. If you get away with this just by saying he is this color in your fanfic, then I'm gonna go redo my Azurepelt(K) image, cause she is pure azure, but I was forced to make her a blue-gray.[[User:Rowanfall|''Rowan]]''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 23:48, March 26, 2012 (UTC) oh, BTW, ^that's^ not meant to be rude, I'm just not in a very good mood today becuase my little sister's been annoying me. My older brother pointed out I was in a bad mood when I accidentally broke his door...''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 23:52, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I also direct your eyes to part B of my above statement. They are not natural cats. 07:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) If you ever stop arguing, then maybe we can give this charart proper criticism. Lighten the shading by the shoulders/front legs. 13:26, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing And Rowan, may I say, that comment was wrongly placed, and I am not 'getting away' with anything. You also were not 'forced' to. You just have to stand up for yourself. Why do you think I keep arguing for new rules and new things? '''Reuploaded. 16:52, March 27, 2012 (UTC) PRETTYFUL PURPLENESS! :D Add back shading over the left haunch. :3 Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 09:41, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ^^I agree on both terms~ Purple is my favorite colour~~! 23:42, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Blur shading 17:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) *Whistles* Oh, Leopard... 23:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I think the shading and highlighting is too heavy... maybe when you blur it it will look less heavy. I think it looks cool! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:34, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Helium (D) Same as Hydrogen. ^^ 17:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) This is over the limit. I think this should be declined, sorry. 17:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Wait, nevermind. 17:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading. 17:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hush, I knew that. But I also knew that there was a one needing approving. =P 17:25, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I love this! Is the paw supposed to be that colour. (Tries not to kill Leopard, who beat me to putting a cat up for approval) Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 18:03, March 26, 2012 (UTC) the bottom pad doesn't seem to be filled in, or is that just the shading?''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 23:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I think it's Leopard's extremly dark shading but I can't read kinds... She may have forgotten to fill it in [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:34, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ^^Please sign with four ~~~~. Leopard, please lighten the shading and fill in the back pads. I love the name XD 23:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Oops! Sorry, I could've sworn I had [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:34, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Leopard, two days, ok? Because I know you have a life. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:24, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I really am, but I am in the middle of a river, on a narrow boat, so my internet is failing slightly. I will try, but I promise I can have it reuploaded on Sunday. 17:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Silverheart (Q+K) She was very hard to do... But I think it turned out somewhat well.... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 13:32, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading on Silverheart's face a bit. 00:38, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: Changes... Y U NO SHOW? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:42, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Cat's don't have perfect stars on their faces. 17:34, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Sun Dancer (K) Yup. From Blood and Dreams. 00:59, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sweet! Lighten the shading just a tad. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 01:28, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Ahem, yes... lighten the shading... *pretends to know how to do that* 01:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) You can lighten the shading by putting a little bit of white in the area that is to dark and then Gassion blur it all the way. That is how I do it. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 03:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Splashcloud. 03:50, April 1, 2012 (UTC) relaly? I always just run over it with the dodge tool until it's light enough.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 03:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't even know what the dodge tool does. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 04:22, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Is this better? 18:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Changes aren't showing... 23:29, April 1, 2012 (UTC) The dodge tool does highlights (see some charart tutorials for more info 'coz I'm too lazy XD). Silver, maybe try to use the dodge tool to make it lighter, then guassian blur it if it looks funny. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 05:39, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Moon(R) yippie! I finally got him up!''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 09:38, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Blur the shading, smudge the paws more outwards around the edges and fill in the white bits. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, I think the white bits are fine, as they are ignored one the other blanks, but if someone else agrees that I should fix it, I will. I'll get working on the rest in a second.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 11:26, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I went all super-blur on this charart's butt, but it doesn't appear any better.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 11:33, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Honeypatch(A) I'm a bit busy, but I will blur the shading.--''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 11:26, April 5, 2012 (UTC) okay, i tried but it wouldn't work. does anyone have any tips on how to blur shaidng in pixlr? I tried the blur tool as strong as it would go, but It looked the same as before.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 11:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Filter>Gaussian Blur. (Your signature made me LOL XD) 16:34, April 5, 2012 (UTC) i tried, but pixlr is being mean. I will try it when my computer is less mean *crosses arms* also, it's a quote from keroro gunso, an anime. if you want to look it up, all episodes are dubbed on youtube.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 18:21, April 5, 2012 (UTC) My anime heart belongs to Hetalia, sorry >.< 18:31, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Junebug(A) I love this blank because there's no white pixels you have to deal with, like the rogue or warrior blanks.--''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 11:26, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Sweet (MCA) She's back up, new and better. Luck of the Irish!Diddly diddly dee, potatoes! 17:22, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Nice, darken the nose. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Lilykit (K) She is for my new series. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Note about the Warrior Blank I uploaded over the current one my copy of it, which should not have the spots, in attempt to resolve this problem. Please can you all make sure to get the full size version of the file, and if you currently have warriors for approval, this is in no way saying you have to redo them. Just saying that next time, you'll have a nice blank. Thanks, 18:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and a side note, to make sure you actually get the full size image, go to the gallery, click the blank, then in the corner of the popped up box, click the magnifying glass. Save the image off that page. Thanks again, 18:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ok, that is all going to be a great help, thanks leopard! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yay! This is going to make using the warrior blank so much easier! Thanks, Leopard! ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 20:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Important Discussion, Please Participate First things first. I created a page for SW nominations, as that has been left long enough. Please don't nominate yourselves, I'll decline any I see if you do. It's here > Project:Imagine/Senior Warrior Nominations Now for the important part. Everyone knows this has dragged on too long. I had no response from Silver, and Millie, though she replied, has still not acted on it. So I'll do what I do best. I'll ask you lot to help me deal with it. If you've not guessed already, this is about the Non Approved Blank Rule. First I think we need to get it clear what a non approved blank actually is. This is what I think it is. A blank that is not officially used on the wiki, but not a wiki blank with modifications. Second, I think we need to clear up what to use them for. I think they should only be used if the characters are cat-humans, or are represented as a tv show, book or other in a warriors style. Please correct me if I am wrong. Now, I'm going to put it straight. The most popular way of dealing with this was to create a new approval page. Want my opinion? I think that is a waste of time, effort and a page. The amount of non approved blanks we get, it's just not worth it. I think we should either have another blank which can be used for what normally would get a non approved blank, thus eradicating the problem entirely. The other solution is to get both Leader and Deputy's permision, or One and a SW. I want a proper discussion here, please, not just Oh, Leopard, great idea! Because I'll end up doing everything if that happens. Skye, who's the grumpy one now hm? XD 09:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC) *Clap clap clap* Well said. 16:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) That pretty much all sounds great to me, except on thing: what you said about the approval page. I know the new approval page would be like a waste of space, but it's nice to be able to depict characters in different ways(that might not be anyone else's reason for wanting the separate appoval page, but it sure as hell is mine). Imagine if we had a smily, happy blank, or a really evil or sceptical one. Would an evil character fit the happy blank, or a happy character the evil blank? Just putting that out there. Also, we can put the rule through when Silver joins the discussion and gives the final ok, I guess. Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 09:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. Millie and I already have enough trouble keeping up with this approval page, we do not need another one to make it anymore difficult. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think this will put more work on our shoulders. Pretty much to sum this up, I give it a no. I'm sorry, guys, but it seems like adding more work. Although, it does sound like a funny idea. But this is just me, if it's going to be three against one, then I'll give it an OK. I'm leader of this project, and the last thing I want to see is my whole project frustrated with me because I was the one who turned down the idea. 15:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I can see your point Millie, and Silver that is exactly why I am against another page. We simply do not get enough of them to need a new page. And Millie, it is not hard to tweak a lineart to make it angry or sad or happy. Look at my charart challenge, that's proof enough. And if we choose a neutral enough blank, it could work. And Silver, I hope you were against just the extra approval page. I know lots of people have wanted non approved blanks dealing with, and unless we can think of another solution, we'll either have to outlaw them compleley, or come to a decision. I am not going to let this slide into the ground again. 17:19, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Seems like my work's done for me. Nicely said, Leopard. You've already thought out a bunch of the stuff that I usually notice for you. 05:02, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I know I'm not a lead or anything, but I want to add this. As a new-ish member to this project, I want to say that we should keep this project simple. If you guys made the new approval page and everything when I was just joining, I would be really confused. I think it would be way more trouble than it would be worth for a sperate approval page.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 07:46, March 14, 2012 (UTC Rowan, the whole aim of this is for everyone to join in. Skye, :P 08:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Right, I'm going to go ahead and assume that everyone is ok with no new approval page, and having a new blank. So I am about to suggest some blanks. Feel free to suggest some yourself, and then we can vote or something. Right. This one or this one. 09:47, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Leopard, you twit. They're both the same lineart. However, that's one of the ones that I actually like. xD 11:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) XDDDD Sorry, fail. THIS is the real other one XD. 12:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC) If we're going to be using the first one, then we're going to need to fix the over-abundance of lineart gaps. However, if we're going to be using MORE THAN ONE extra blank, could we perhaps use a new section on this page, rather than a new page? I also think that if we can't agree between those, Wildpath's SkyClan lineart may suffice as an all-purpose blank. Does anyone else agree? 14:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Link? We're only going to have one, two would be a waste. They were just my suggestions. And I can fix the holes, easy. 15:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE CAN EVRYONE GO HERE TO VOTE ON A BLANK. If you don't vote, you can't say you don't like the blank, cause it's you own fault. 17:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I WILL BE CLOSING THE VOTE ON WEDNESDAY. Make sure to vote! 16:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) The new blank is now in place. Thanks for having opinions guys. 18:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Something that has come to my Attention The Rules. I think we need to have a good read through of these. I recently added a new one, and You should all be sticking to it. Also, don't forget the amount of chararts, 20 on the page, 5 per user. But this isn't what I really want to talk about. It's the lack of rule following that has come to my attention. So I am going to do nothing. Then we'll see. I'm going away next week on holiday, and I want you all to realise that these rules are for good. Ok? And another thing. I have an objection to the rule of odd colours. I think odd colours should be allowed if the story the cats is written in is written with odd colours. I am not changing it for me. It has happened to others. Two more things. Vote for a new blank please, and SW Nominations are open. But one thing about them. I do not want to see people asking others to nominate them. And I don't want complaints if you aren't voted in. End. 16:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks guys. I appreciate the fact that you took five minutes to read and comment. Sometimes I don't know why I bother. 07:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I've voted, and I know the rules. Please don't be angry. I'm busy trying to enforce the rules and clean up the usual stuff now that I'm back on. :( SW nominations are redundant to me, but I'll vote. :) And, lastly, I agree with your ideas on the colours. I think odd colours are fine under the conditions Leopard listed. End #2. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I do agree with you on all these points, Leopard. People seriously need to start reading the rules. 17:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Increase the Limit? I know you're probably going to say no but I was wondering if we could possibly raise the limit to 25 or 30? I've been trying to put an image for approval for a LONG time and I still haven't been able to. I think even a slight increase in limit could make a big difference. I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting to put one up too. It's hard to be on at the perfect time so you can put it up. 12:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Haven't we already said we weren't going to? There's a lot of images on CBA. 13:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing No. This isn't PCA. Simple as that. There's no need for it, since the page is empty half the time. 13:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) 6 images on CBA to be exact. 13:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) 7, actually, no one changed Deadcat's heading. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 14:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) It's been said a million times before, and you have been told before. NO. Silver, Millie and us SW's have enough to do already. We don't need more work made for us. 16:13, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea, since I like doing chararts and have a bunch of chararts I've been waiting to put up, and there are a lot of other users who are waiting to put chararts up. I agree, even though I'm out-wieghed with this. Also, sometimes the CBA images are left up for awhile and that gets annoying for new users who want all their chararts up...''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 21:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, everyone, no need to get cranky with Splash. Splash and Rowan, I appreciate your open minds, but it's been said countless times over: The SW, Millie, and I have lives outside of the wiki. We have homework, studying for finals that affect people a lot in my school. Leopard's right, this will add more heavy work on our shoulders. We all try our best to get on the wiki everyday, but like I said, it's impossible with school coming to an end and tests coming by the dozens... I'm not mad that you posted this, in fact, I'm the opposite of mad. This will give a chance for new users to see this whole disccusion and realize the whole problem of the idea. Again, I'm glad you spoke your mind, Splash, but please, understand that its hard for us even with the 20 limit. We truly do try our best. 02:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) It seems like P:I get the "Increase limit" every few months...Well Loudsplash, it is tempting to try! :) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 12:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but again, the answer is NO. I have had a really hard time keeping up with my homework this term, primarily my English seeing as I've been put up a year in it, and I haven't been on as much as I'd like. I'm sorry, and I'll try to get on when I can. But please, please, do not ask me to clog up this page and give me, Silver, the hons and the other senior warriors more work to do when we get back on. Look guys, like Silver, I'm not mad, I'm actually glad you brought this up, and now you'll see the reasons why the answer is no. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC)